Nuisance nocturne
by Chibi - Lorme
Summary: Un voyage des plus désagréable, une moitié qui nous manque et pour finir, cerise sur le gâteau, une vengeance maladroitement effectué. Romano qui voulait passer des vacances tranquille avec Tonio et son frère se retrouve à faire le voyage avec la patate allemande qui roucoule pas très discrètement avec son jumeau. Vivement que Antonio arrive. Spamano ; mention de Gerita. RATING M !


Salut ! Alors voici un petit One Shot de deux petits méditerranéens très casse-cou. J'espère que ça va vous plaire parce que j'ai du recommencer la fic', le site ne l'avait pas enregistré. C'est la première fois que je fais un lemon pour le publier donc soyez gentil. T^T

PS: J'AI BESOIN D'UNE CORRECTRICE OU D'UN CORRECTEUR S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas malheureusemeeeeent.

N'oubliez pas de review s'il vous please ! C'est trop super important pour moi ! \\(o)/

* * *

C'est enfin l'été. Cette année, comme les précédentes, je vais passer des vacances chez l'idiot qui me sert de frère, qui est aussi notre maison d'enfance. Sauf que cette année Tonio vient nous rejoindre, et non je n'ai pas dit son diminutif parce que je l'apprécie, c..c'est juste que c'est plus court.

Ce matin Feli' doit venir me chercher dans le sud de l'Italie alors que Antonio vient nous rejoindre le soir vu que la route depuis l'Espagne est beaucoup plus longue. Je finis de faire ma valise et attends que mon naïf petit frère arrive, ils osent quand même faire attendre le grand Lovino Vargas !

Mon téléphone vibre, j'ai reçu un message de la part d'Antonio : - Ça roule bien je pense arriver avant le dîner de ce soir. Tu me manques. Te amo. Je rougis et tremblote un peu ne sachant pas quoi répondre. -T'as intérêt. Même moi je sais pas sur quoi mon message fais allusion, qu'il arrive avant le dîner, que je lui manque, qu'il m'aime ? Peut-être sur tout. J'aurais pas dû lui répondre ça, qu'est-ce que je suis con. Alors que j'étais dans ma rêverie j'entends une voiture klaxonner. Ah ba c'est pas trop tôt !

Je sors alors de chez moi et ferme la porte à clée.

"- Fratello ! Fratello ! Monte ! Monte !

\- Moins fort demeuré, je suis connu ici !"

Je fais rouler ma valise comme la grosse tapette que je suis, certes, mais une tapette avec un charme et une virilité à toutes épreuves. J'ouvre la portière arrière pour glisser ma valise quand je vois un putain de potato bastardo à l'avant.

"- Ludwig va passer les vacances avec nous aussi fratello. Désolé mais il faut que tu ailles à l'arrière."

M'avoue-t-il avec sa moue la plus triste. Comment résister à ça ! Je veux pas le faire pleurer !

"- J'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon à ce que je vois."

Je m'installe alors à l'arrière et croise les bras pour bien faire comprendre à la patate qu'il n'est pas le bienvenue, du moins pour ma part. Pendant ce temps là Antonio m'avait envoyer un deuxième message : - T'es trop adorable mon Lovinou~. Je fronce les sourcils mais rougis quand même un peu... voir beaucoup. Je lui répond alors : - Ta gueule Bastardo.

On commence alors la route après que les deux abrutis à l'avant aient finis de roucouler et de se dire des trucs dégoulinant de niaiserie et d'amour... écoeurant.

Midi arrive vite et l'autre Bastardo commence vraiment à me manquer à force que les connards se collent. Je regarde mon téléphone et je ne vois aucun nouveau message. Je vais le trucider Antonio pour m'avoir laissé avec ces deux chiennes en chaleur.

On s'arrête alors pour manger dans un petit resto routier qui faisait absolument de tout: de l'italien, du français, de l'allemand et de... l'espagnol ?

"-Fratello ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ? Des bolognaises comme d'habitude ? Me demande Feli avec son sourire niais habituel.

\- Non, je vais prendre une paella..."

Ils paraissent surpris, c'est vrai que je mange toujours des bolognaises mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais besoin de manger un plat qui me rappelle Tonio. Je reçois mon plat en même temps que mon téléphone m'indique que j'ai un message. J'allume celui-ci et suis soulagé quand je vois que c'est un message de la part du Bastardo:

"- Tu me manques. Te amo tanto. "

Je lui aurai bien dit "moi aussi" mais ma nature m'efforça à répondre: "Ferme la et roule", il me répondit juste "Si ! Buen apetito mi amor~" Je rougis alors violemment, Feli lui a dit ? non non non, impossible, il est beaucoup trop innocent pour faire ça... Enfin je pense.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fratello, tu es tout rouge !

\- Rien !"

Je plonge ma cuillère dans le riz et commence à manger sans dire un mot, il m'énerve vraiment avec son abruti de patate qui lui sert de petit-copain. Bien évidemment je les vois partager leurs bouffes et se taquiner... ma vengeance sera terrible. Ça c'est sûr.

On continua la route non sans insultes de ma part et on arriva à 19h. Antonio n'était toujours pas là et je n'avais aucun nouveaux messages. MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT BORDEL ?!

On prépare alors le dîner avec Feli mais la sonnette gronde, ouai je sais j'utilise des mots très savants aujourd'hui, mon petit frère va alors ouvrir.

"- Lovi ! C'est moi !" Je suis super content mais bon.

"- T'en as mis du temps !"

Tonio m'enlace et je referme doucement mes bras autour de lui, rougissant un peu, J'EN AI MARRE DE L'EFFET QU'IL ME FAIT CE CONSANGUIN !

"- Lovi~ Mi Romanito~ Tu m'as tellement manqué ! "

Mon frère me souriait alors que mon visage s'empourprait de plus en plus, soudain il me vint une idée, des plus diabolique bien entendu. Ah coup sûr, Tonio va vouloir le faire ce soir et les deux tourtereaux mon bien pourris mon voyage. C'est l'heure de la vengeance~.

Étape numéro 1: Chauffer Antonio.

"-T..tu m'as manqué aussi "

Il est un peu surpris mais n'y pense pas trop comme le gros débile qu'il est.

"- Lovi~ t'es trop mignon !"

Je lui aboie dessus et me retourne pour m'occuper de la bouffe tout en mettant bien en valeur mon boule~. Je n'entends plus le bastardo, il n'y a que 2 explications à ce phénomène :

\- soit il est énervé

\- soit il me mate le cul Je penche plus vers la 2eme explication.

"- C'est prêt bande de glandus !"

Les dominants *tousse tousse* ouai bon ! je suis virile quand même ! donc je disais, les gros con qui pensent qu'avec leur queue mettent la table. J'en profite pour aller à l'étage et préparer mon plan diabolique. Je place mon lit, qui est accessoirement celui de Spain aussi, de façon à ce que chaque mouvements sur le lit fasse taper celui-ci contre le mur. Bien évidemment Feli à insisté pour dormir dans la chambre d'à côté~.

Je redescends avec un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Ça va chier ce soir !

"- oh~ Romanito tu as l'air de bonne humeur~ !" réplique l'autre con qui me sert de sextoy avec un sourire malsain.

"- Si~"

... Quoi ?! Faut que je le chauffe ! D'ailleurs, je le vois frissonner un peu et se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Bordel, c'est lui qui va me faire bander si ça continue ! On s'installe à table et je suis en face de l'apollon espagnol (un problème ?) et je sens qu'il commence à me faire du pied avec des yeux de braise... En fin de compte je crois que c'est moi qui vais prendre cher ce soir... Note pour moi-même: ne jamais chauffer intentionnellement le tomato bastardo.

On mange silencieusement avec une lourde tension sexuelle dans l'air, putain de merde cet abruti est vraiment en chaleur... Une fois qu'on a finit de manger tout le monde part dans leur chambre respective. Je rentre dans ma chambre suivi de Tonio qui referme la porte à clée.

"- Tu penses pouvoir faire quoi là ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu connais déjà la réponse mi Romanito~ ?"

Je réponds rien (parce que je l'emmerde) alors qu'il se rapproche dangereusement de moi.

"- Tu m'as chauffé tout à l'heure~ assume les conséquences~"

Je m'apprête à répliquer quelque chose mais il retire mon t-shirt et m'embrasse, me faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit qui tape contre le mur.

" - Humpf !"

Il embrasse tellement bien~ hum hum, désolé c'était l'émotion. Bon je vais vraiment prendre cher donc autant faire encore plus chier nos voisins avec ma magnifique voix. Il enfile une main dans mon pantalon et attrape mon engin.

"- N-ngh !

\- Tu as une jolie voix mon coeur, laisse moi l'entendre ce soir~"

oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas monsieur Antonio Fernández Carriedo, tu vas m'entendre ce soir. Il me déshabille complètement et commence à me préparer avec ses doigts. Bordel de merde !

"- A-Aaaaah~ T..Tonio~"

Il me fixe avec des yeux bestiaux qui reflète tout son désir, il est bandant ! Perdu dans sa contemplation je ne vis pas le gode qu'il avait sorti.

"- AAAAAAAAH !" Par contre je le sens bien là.

Il rigole alors que mes yeux commencent à s'embrumer de plaisir. J'en peux plus, je vais lui casser la tête ! Malheureusement il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer et tourne le gode aux vibrations maximales, appréciant la vue. "- A-AAAAH~ ! TONI ! " j'agrippe les draps et me cambre. PUTAIN IL M'ENERVE ! Je me met à quatre pattes, difficilement certes, défais sa braguette et commence à le sucer.

"- Ngh ! R..Roma... !"

Il agrippe mes cheveux et bouge le jouet rapidement à l'intérieur, ce qui me stoppe dans mon élan et me fais coller le visage contre sa queue inconsciemment.

"- AAAH ! S..STOP ! A..ARRÊTE ! JE VAIS... NNNNNNNGH~~~"

Je jouis et le regarde, cette fois-ci les yeux complètement embrumés, la tête toujours collé à sa poutre (ouai sa poutre, elle est énorme sa bite).

"- Oh Lovi~~~~"

Il m'embrasse avec fougue et me retourne pour me mettre en levrette (on se calme direct !). Enlève moi ce sextoy abruti d'espagnol, c'est pas ça que je veux !

"- Lovi~ Tu es un si mauvais garçon, tu es déjà tout trempé ici~ "

Il ajoute un de ses doigts à l'intérieur.

"- A-AAaaah~~~ ! N..non ! D-dépêche toi !

\- Me dépêcher de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon Lovi~ ?

\- MAGNE TON CUL DE ME BAISER OU JE TE CASTRE ! ABRUTI !"

Il fait un sourire grimaçant mais même pas après 10 secondes, son sourire carnassier revient. Merde il a eu une idée... Il va tomber de la merde... Il enfile un deuxième doigt et tire sur mes chairs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il branle ce con ?! Puis je sens un truc ENORME rentrer en moi... IL A PAS OSÉ ? Je tourne la tête pour le regarder les larmes aux yeux.

"- Oh mon Lovinou, lo siento, mais tu m'as demandé de te baiser~ "

Il bouge violemment faisant bouger aussi le vibro, qui heureusement est petit et qui est toujours en marche.

"- AAAAAAAH~~ ! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ! NNNNNNNGH~~~ ! ARRÊTE DE TAPER A CET ENDROIT !

\- Mais je sais que tu adores quand je m'enfonce ici~. "

Il me pénétre sans aucune douceur et je ne m'en plaint pas vraiment à vrai dire. Je suis en train de complètement perdre la tête ! Il me porte et me colle au mur qui sépare mon frère et moi pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément. Putain j'ai envie de jouir ! Mais ce con me tient la queue et m'en empêche ! Il veut que je le supplie mais c'est dans ses rêves ça. Bah tient, en parlant de jouissance.

"- M..mi corazon ! "

Il jouit et m'inonde complètement, il avait jamais jouis aussi fortement avant.

"- T..TONIII ! AAAAAAAH~~ ! L..LAISSE MOI JOUIR !"

Ça m'excite tellement, c'est chaud et sa dégouline le long de mes jambes. Je l'entends rigoler et il me claque le cul avant de recommencer à me défoncer. J'en peux plus ! Je vais vraiment le castrer !

"- Mon sperme te va vraiment bien~. Aller, supplie moi~~"

Il ressert sa prise sur ma bite cet enfoiré.

"- A-AAAAaaaaah~~~ ! Ferme ta gueule ! V..va te faire foutre !"

Il frappe en plein sur ma prostate à chaque mouvements et me fait hurler comme jamais. Je veux jouir, je veux jouir, je veux jouir ! Je griffe et fais de profondes marques sur le mur, en plus de tous les coups de lit contre celui-ci.

"- L..Lovi je vais encore..."

Il jouit à l'intérieur encore une fois ! J'en peux plus !

"- T..Tonio ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisse moi jouir ! J'en peux plus !"

Il rigole et reprend ses mouvements de bassin sans pour autant me lâcher.

"- ENFOIRÉ ! NNNNnnnNNgh~~~ ! FAIS MOI JOUIR BORDEL DE MERDE !"

Je lui cris dessus en espagnol ensuite car je sais que ça lui fait de l'effet. Il me lâche la queue et m'attrape fermement les hanches pour bouger plus violemment.

"- Tu aimes vraiment ça Lovi~~" Je monte vite au septième ciel, tirant la langue inconsciemment.

"- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SIIIIIIIIIII !"

Je souris et tombe complètement exténué sur le lit. Antonio m'enlace et m'embrasse.

"- Te amo Mi Romanito~

\- Ti amo "

Je respire difficilement et rejoins peu à peu les bras de morphée.

 **DU CÔTÉ DE FELI :**

Ludwig rougit comme jamais et essaye de s'endormir entre les coups de lit et les cris très excessifs de Romano, mais en vain. Feli pour sa part rigole et commente trop innocemment les cris de Romano.

 **LE LENDEMAIN MATIN**

Romano ne sort pas de la chambre et c'est Spain qui se lève pour ramener le petit déjeuner à Lovinou qui ne peux plus marcher. "- Hola ! Je passe juste chercher du jus de tomate et des tomates cerises~

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusé hier ! Où est Fratello ? Ve~.

\- Si~ Romano ne peux pas bouger du lit à cause de moi Ahahah

\- Mein gott..."

Depuis ce jour Ludwig ne vit plus jamais Spain et Romano pareil~

FIIIIIIIIIN~~~~

REVIEWS PLEASE !


End file.
